GREEK: The Directors Cut
by vannadear
Summary: My version of how the end of 'Freshman Daze' should have gone. Am I the only one who needed a nice big CappieCasey band-aid to cover the heartbreak? FLUFF Cappie/Casey with some Rusty/Rebecca and SPOILERS for 'Freshman Daze'Review to show love!


**Freshman Daze: The Directors Cut** By vannadear

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters or GREEK, I am but a simple fan who daydreams of seeing her favorite couple together.

**Notes:** GREEK episode 1.15 "Freshman Daze" is definitely my favorite episode, and for the first time ever I actually agree with the Cappie/Casey break up...but I don't agree with the last 10 minutes of the episode, or the preview for next weeks.

I needed to see the mistakes of the previous "testicle" repaired, and that means that I'm rewriting the staircase scene...and that definitely means a CC ending!

_This fic is dedicated to **Kats02980416**, for being such a great CC supporter, an awesome reviewer of my previous fics, and for totally reading my mind. Hope you like this one as much as BFSMTYT!_

**4/23/08: **I'm thinking of expanding "Freshman Daze: The Directors Cut" to cover the rest of the GREEK season. It'll be my own "Directors Cut Universe" where I will re-write each episode that happens after "Freshman Daze" to coincide with the pairings and storyline from my 'FDTDC' (i.e. Cappie/Casey & Rusty/Rebecca since I've had a lot of RR fans giving kudos, I wouldn't want to leave them out!) It's just a tentative idea right now, but knowing how my mind works, I'll probably see some horrific Cappie/Rebecca or Casey/Evan moment happen in the new Episode on Monday and simply won't be able to quell the urge to "Fix It" Savannah

* * *

His eyes locked on her as she glided gracefully down the staircase, traveling upwards from the sight of her toned legs, and silk encased hips before they fixated on the warm hazel eyes that were wide with shock at his appearance. Not that the he tried very hard, but he simply _couldn't_ look away.

"What are you doing here?" she breathed out shakily, pausing on the staircase a few steps away from him as her eyes broke his gaze to take in the stylish pinstripe suit he was effortlessly wearing so gallantly. Cappie's broad shoulders had never looked so good; she had never seen him dressed so formally. He definitely wore it well. The casual way he carried himself made it appear as though he wore such things on a regular basis. He was absolutely stunning.

"You. Are. _Stunning_." he drawled out, at her as his eyes darkened with barely concealed lust. His eyes seemed to be riveted on her form, drinking her in like he'd been living years without water. She felt her cheeks flush pink as she dropped her gaze to the floor bashfully at the compliment, before coming back to herself and giving him a soft reply, "I was just thinking the same thing about you..." she smiled coyly at him, eyes alight with their familiar banter.

The lighthearted fog quickly separated in Casey's mind when she realized the answer to her previous question. "I'll go get Rebecca," strangled out of her throat as she managed a half-turn away from him stiffly. Her entire body screaming 'must retreat' as her heart clenched with the knowledge that he had shown up not only early for his and Rebecca's 'alternate plans' but that he had also taken the care to dress so nicely. For _her_.

Casey's body only got to a half turn away when Cappie's left hand shot out of his pocket and capatured her right; holding it gently but firmly, as if he were afraid she'd run off like the startled doe her wide eyes currently imitated. The twin pools of hazel filled with confusion, looking first down at their joined hands and then up into his eyes; the blue shade now lightened, lust still present but overshadowed by love and hope.

"I'm not here for Rebecca; I'm here for you," he stated, as he pulled lightly on her hand, guiding her down the rest of the staircase and to a stop in front of him. "But, she said you guys had plans tonight-" she started, but was cut off by a voice from above "You should learn to listen more closely Big Sis, I said that Cappie and I had made 'alternate plans' for tonight; I never said that we had plans with each other!" the curvy Senator's daughter smirked cattily as she made her descent on the staircase, her flawless up-do and sweeping periwinkle dress painting the perfect picture of elegance.

She came to a stop at the bottom of the staircase, a small matching clutch and gauzy wrap held loosely in her hand as she looked on at the couple, eyes softening from their usual charcoal hardness. "That thing earlier; I was just making sure that you didn't have a date with some other _loser_; so our boy here could make his move," she smiled up at Cappie before a knock at the front door sounded and her grin widened, rushing to answer with the most honest and gleeful expression Casey had ever seen on the elitist girls face.

Casey could only look on, stunned, as her arch-nemesis opened the front door of the Zeta Beta Zeta house to admit her one and only baby brother. Her jaw dropped when he smiled timidly at the dark haired girl shadowed in the doorway, and offered her a handful of white daisies held together by what looked to be a black shoelace.

Rusty shuffled nervously from foot to foot in his suit and tie, his usual mess of curls slicked completely back in the most tame hairstyle she had ever seen him in. She almost couldn't bear to watch the rebuttal she was sure her brother would receive for such a meagre offering to the rich girl, but was shocked one step further as Rebecca Logan; the definition of "upper crust rich-bitch" not only accepted the 'peasant' flowers, but giggled happily and pecked Rusty on the cheek.

Rusty gave the girl by his side one of his dopey half-smiles before offering his arm to her chivalrously and glancing over to the stationary pair still standing at the bottom of the staircase "Everything okay here Cap?" he said, his large brown eyes filled with happiness. Cappie smiled back at him, nodding slightly as he did so before answering "Yeah Spitter, we'll be along in a second. Save us a seat alright?" his thumb glided across the top of Casey's hand as he directed his attention back to her and away from the leaving couple.

Casey's eyes stayed on the now closed door, where her little brother had just walked out arm-in-arm with _Satan_. Her eyes snapped back to the man in front of her as the daze and utter confusion of the entire situation caught up with her, "What-" "Yes, you just saw Rusty Cartwright taking Rebecca Logan to a dance. I know it's scary, but I can explain everything Case, promise. And then hopefully I'll be able to take the most beautiful girl in the world to a ball," he grinned at her, and her heart clenched.

She swallowed deeply before their gazes locked again, his hopeful blue eyes pleading with her for just one more chance. She nodded silently, as she allowed herself to become lost in the blue depths she loved so much.

"Rebecca was the student that had to interview me for that study, y'know the 300 dollar tab you had to pay for my drunk ass? We sat in a room for 24 hours straight while she psycho-analyzed me; that's how I got the cash they were paying students to undergo the testing and it's why she's the one that delivered it to you afterwards," he saw her eyes light with understanding, and he couldn't help but bring his free hand up to caress her cheek.

"There was a lot of talking, a lot can be said in 24 hours; and she's going to be a good shrink one day because she had me pegged as 'batshit-crazy-in-love' with you in under five minutes. As the night drew on, I ended up laying out the entire thing: How we met, Evan, the last ball, midterms, everything." he paused, resting his palm against her cheek, which she leaned into as she listened raptly to him.

"In turn, she told me about herself. Being raised by nannies, her parents never being there, having everything she did watched with an eagle eye, the acting out, and all-around bitch thing she had going on. I realized that she wasn't like she was by choice, we're all products of our environment after all; and she realized that I wasn't some brainless frat boy. We kind of became friends, I think I'm the first friend she's made here actually," he stopped again, his expression apologetic.

"We started our fling a few days later, two lonely people who just needed someone, it was never a romantic thing. We had bonded because of the study and understood each other, so after a few weeks lying to ourselves and pretending that we could ever like each other 'more then friends' we called it quits, I think it was seeing you with that vet guy at the bar the other night that finally did it. I couldn't take my eyes off of you and Rebecca took me aside and made me realize how utterly hopeless it was for me to try and live without you anymore," he wet his lips nervously as he brought both hands to wrap around hers.

"I set Rebecca and Rusty up tonight because I think they'll be good for each other; she needs a nice guy to care for her without an agenda and he needs someone who knows about life. I'm sorry about the ruse; but we figured tonight would be my last chance, kind of a new start from where it all ended," he coughed nervously and shuffled his feet a bit, looking down before glancing up at her again.

"I know that in the past, I've let you down. And that I completely took you for granted when we were dating, I never gave you the attention you deserved, and I flaked on you too many times to count. I was a stupid, stupid kid Case, but I've changed. I grew up. The only thing that hasn't and will never change about me is that I love you..." he half smiled at her open-mouthed expression, before continuing "-and that I will always want to sing you stupid love songs during karaoke and eat pie with you, on you and after mind-shattering sex." his eyes lit up with his last comment, sparkling with laughter and truth.

Casey's mouth closed as a giggle pushed its way between her lips, her dazzling smile spreading widely across her face. "I love you too Cappie, I never stopped," she went to throw her arms around his neck for a kiss, but halted as someone passed through the foyer with a comment, "Wow Cappie," Frannie smiled stiffly at him as she propped her laundry basket on one hip, "Only two years late," she finished, before continuing through the area to the living room. Casey's happy smile turned to bewildered confusion as she slung her arms around his neck, "Wow, I think that's the most she's ever said to you," she looked up at him inquiringly, head tilting to the side.

The tall man wasted no time in securing his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him and letting a chargrined look cross his features. "Actually, the night of the last ball still ranks as number one for the 'Most words Frannie has ever said to Cappie' award, she came to find me at the KT house when I was late in picking you up," he admitted, as his fingers played with the red silk tie at her back. Shock and disbelief covered her face as she looked into his abashed visage, "I so don't believe you, Frannie? Our Frannie?" her nose scrunched up in confusion as her mind tried to process the new information.

Cappie's long fringe brushed against her forehead as he nodded in confirmation and then leaned down to press his forehead against hers "She sure did; came and reamed me out but good for being a horrible boyfriend and hurting the nicest girl in school. Her words. She even made Egyptian Joe cry that night, but she totally had your back." he confirmed. ZBZs current presidents' mind worked quickly, the memories that had been swimming around in her head all day coming to the front of her thoughts.

"I've been thinking a lot about the past lately," she started, her fingers toying with the mess of haphazard would-be curls resting on his neck. "Me too," he nodded, his right hand trailing from her waist and up her right arm, taking her hand in his before gently guiding the enjoined hands to their right side in a relaxed waltzing position.

The blond in his arms flushed once more as she realized that he was leading her around the foyer in a silent and intimate waltz, a soft smile played on his face as he dashingly led her in the most memorable dance she would ever have.

"Miss Cartwright," he inquired with a silver-lined British accent, eyes laughing as he spoke "Though this cad has foolishly thrown away the honor of your company another such occasion, he pleads his case as an act of utter insanity and would like to ask the pleasure of your accompaniment to the Greek formal this evening," her laugh carried across the high ceilings as he spun her away from him before gently spiraling her back into his waiting arms.

"But you don't like to dance Cap," she protested lightly with a smile. He dipped her backwards slowly and easily held the position as he cradled her answering with a smug grin, "Ah, but you do. And I want to do what you want to do." he finalized, kissing her softly at first before deepening it. Her arms locked around his neck as she threw herself into the kiss, his arms both coming to rest at her back in their inclined position. Their world was right again, their souls were complete, the longing from being apart for so much time and for so many reasons releasing into the passionate kiss.

There was no air in their world, they realized as each pulled away gasping after a few long, drawn out minutes. It seemed as though an eternity had passed. "Go with me to the ball Casey? Please?" Cappue asked between breaths as he righted them, his arms refusing to release her. He nuzzled his face against the side of her neck, taking in her scent and the feel of her skin; which he noted was much softer then the silk dress she was wearing.

Her response was in the form of a wide smile, the likes of which he hadn't seen on her face in almost two years; her eyes were alight with happiness as she nodded joyously before replying "I'd love to Cappie... there's just one thing i have to do first."

* * *

The 2008 semi-Annual (hopefully just Annual soon!) All Greek Ball was in full swing. Students were dancing, eating, drinking and noticeably enjoying themselves all around, none more so then the group seated at the large circular table displaying an elegant number 9.

It was at this table where Rusty Cartwright and Rebecca Logan sat toasting champagne with two brunette Zeta Beta Sisters, and a handsome dark-clothed man who had his arm casually slung around the shoulders of a dazzling blond. The odd collection of young people smiled at each other and raised their glasses.

They toasted to the past, the present, and the future, whatever it would bring. As long as they were together.

The tall, blue eyed young man took a swig of his champagne flute before abandoning it at the table and tugging the gorgeous blond on his arm to him in a surprise kiss. He held it for a second before pulling away and smirking at the table of assembled friends; dragging the laughing Casey out of her chair and onto the dance floor as a new song started.

Cappie grinned down at his love and couldn't help but believe wholeheartedly in the toast they had just shared.

Everything would be fine.

As long as they were together.

* * *

_**THE END of Freshman Daze (Stay Tuned for My 'Directors Cut Universe' version of "Move on Cartwrights")  
**_

:grin: I hope everyone enjoys this as much as I did, I needed a band-aid to fix the ending of the show. This is my therapy. Oh and the Rusty/Rebecca thing is something I actually think has potential; he's the only important guy left in Casey's life so it's only fitting that they would be together. Yes, Casey reconciled with Frannie, she and Ashleigh are the two brunette girls at the table in the end obviously. I couldn't bear to bring Evan into the mix and risk tearing up my happy...I also tried to open my understanding for Rebecca up a bit more, so I made her the good guy (for once)

_**Reviews are love!**_


End file.
